Alone
by Hurricane Life
Summary: When you're all alone you get to think. think about your life before. and think about what changed it to the life you have now. Sam's POV. Unknown pairings. Multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

I am right now walking alone at the park…

I don't want anybody to see me right now. I don't want my parents to see me; I don't want anybody I know to see me. I don't even want Carly to see me. I don't want anybody here to see me cry.

It started raining. God, I love the rain. It makes me feel free, wherein I there is something, a million somethings, blocking me from the world.

My thoughts go back to what happened lately. Freddie started dating some stuck up bitch that hates me, and since he's afraid of getting on the wrong side of her I guess he's not my friend anymore. Carly… has been… different. She started going out with more guys and hooking up with random people. It's just not the Carly I know anymore.

I am just standing here, at the park, drenched in rain and tears… ALONE.


	2. Welcome Home Carls

Hey guys. Yeah. It's me… Sam. Sam Puckett. I know that you're probably wondering about how this story started… Well to be honest… I don't really know why either. It just happened. It's just odd on how things happen without you noticing.

How about we start from the day that it all began? Or maybe when I think it began. Ugh. Don't rush me. Thinking gives me a headache.

Okay… Now back to where it all begins. It was the summer of 2011, the summer before our sophomore year.

Freddie, Carly, and I spent summer in different places. So in other words we didn't get to see each other at all. Carly went to stay at her aunt's place in California, Freddie went to stay at his relatives all the way to New York because he got in this dorky computer program, and I was left to stay here at Seattle.

Freddie… it's not that I hate him. I like him. He's nice, and cool… but somewhat dorky. He's sweet, charming, and really nice. I was happy for him when he got in this program thing. Carly… oh I really missed her. She has been my best friend since 5th grade, and that hasn't changed since.

Summer… during the summer I was left with nothing to do. Carly called me every night to tell me how she's doing and all that. Same with Freddie. Usually we just chat or go to the webcam. Then time went by… I've been getting less and less calls and emails from both of them… then a few weeks into the summer Carly completely stopped. It wasn't so long that Freddie stopped emailing/calling too.

I stuck to the thought that they are just busy… and couldn't call me. It's possible you know.

Soon enough summer passed by. Only a week left before classes start again. I sighed. I hate school. Well I don't hate school. I just hate learning.

I wonder if Carly is back… as if on cue my phone rang. I looked at the caller and saw Carly's face and name flashing on the screen.

"Hey! You're back!"

"Yeah. I just got back to the apartment."

"Cool. Can I come over?"

"Sure."

"Be there in a few minutes."

I couldn't help but smile. I'll be seeing Carly again. God, you really would miss your best friend if you're stuck with nothing to do for the whole summer.

"I'm here!" I said as I opened the door to Carly's apartment.

"Hey!" Carly screamed as she ran to me and gave me a big hug.

"Heeey. I missed ya!" I said as I hugged her back. "How was California?"

"It was awesome!" She shouted as she stepped back to her suitcases.

It was then where I noticed what she's wearing. She was standing there on a short black skirt, a bright yellow top that shows a bit of her stomach, and black high heels.

"Wow, someone has been shopping." I said eyeing her outfit.

"Yeah. Don't you love it?"

Her outfit wasn't like her at all. But I just placed a smile on my face anyway. "Yeah. It's nice."

She just smiled at me and started rummaging through her suitcase.

"Sam!"

I turned around and saw Spencer walking out of his room.

"Hey Spence!"

"Hey. I haven't seen you lately."

"Yeah. I don't have anything much to do. Since Carly here was at California."

"Aaaaahhhh."

"Here you go, Sam." I turned around and saw Carly holding out a white wristband with 'Sam' written on it with a design of skulls and crossbones.

"Wow! Thanks Carls!" I walked to her and placed the wristband on my wrist and smiled at the sight.

"Who wants some pie to celebrate Carly coming back?" Spencer shouted from the kitchen.

"Me!" Carly and I said at the same time.

Spencer came running to us and straight out of the door. Carly laughed at her brother. We walked out and Carly locked the door. Soon enough we were surrounded by Gullini's Coconut Cream Pie.


End file.
